<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making the best out of the worst. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413869">Making the best out of the worst.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely Butchered Politics, Alpha!Mondo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heavily Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ishimaru Kiyotaka Is An Omega Rights Activist, I’m an idiot &amp; this fic is unbetad, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Multi, Omega!Taka, Omegaverse Sexism, Oowada Mondo blames himself, Protective Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Protective Oowada Mondo, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As of current, Omega's who are attacked by an Alpha and given a mating mark have no choice but to be that Alpha's mate. It's cruel and unfair, but that's just the way the world works. That is, until Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the nation's top Omega Rights Activist comes forward with a bill that would protect Omega's from their attackers. </p><p>An alpha who wishes to keep omegas oppressed catches wind of this, and so prepares to send the omega activist and his mate into a world of nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taka finds himself in the hospital, unaware of the past few days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was work was originally going to be for another ship in a different fandom, however the story just didn't flow as easily. Then the Game Grumps came out with their let's play of this game and BAM I was possessed by the spirit of my 14yr old self and remembered how much I fuckin loved this ship. </p><p>Uhm, one last thing: heed the warnings, keep yourself safe. Uhm probably a bunch of grammar errors but oh well, language is just a construct. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His entire being felt as though it was on fire. As if someone had taken a match and thrown it a top his gasoline drenched body. His tounge felt like lead in his mouth, thick and uncomfortable and for a moment he was concerned that he might choke on it. Then there was his head, pounding uncomfortably to the sound of the beeping coming from somewhere in the room he was in. <br/>
<br/>
The sound of gentle snoring was familiar, however. It lingered over the uncomfortably steady beeping and wrapped itself around Kiyotaka's conciousnouss. His eyes shot open, only to slam shut once more under the flouresent lighting above him. He grunted at the sharp sting of pain that radiated through his head. <br/>
Waking up in the hospital was the last thing Kiyotaka had been expecting. <br/>
<br/>
He took a moment, opening his eyes slower this time. His eyes adjusted easily, though the pain from the bright lights still made his head feel like it was being split open. <br/>
This time, he groaned, pulling his arms out from beneath the standard, itchy hospital blankets to rub at his eyes, careful not to jostle the IV in his left arm. <br/>
<br/>
Unaware of the snoring that had ceased, Taka also hadn't yet noticed that his mate sat stiffly in one of the guest chairs besides his bed. Mondo had woken in an instant to the sound of his mate's uncomfortable groan. <br/>
<br/>
Owada Mondo hadn't left this hospital room in nearly twenty-four hours. With a few well placed threats, the staff decided it best to leave the furious alpha alone to watch over his mate. None had dared mess with him, since he held true to being one of the strongest gang leaders in the country. <br/>
<br/>
He watched his mate rub at his crimson eyes, the sound of gentle, frustrated noises escaping his throat. <br/>
<br/>
Gentle, so as not to frighten the other, he asked, "Taka?"<br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka still jumped at the sound, having not been expecting to hear someone speak his name. He turned to find his mate, whom looked extremely unkempt and and quite clearly distraught. Though his eyes and smile held relief when Kiyotaka smiled at him. He couldn't piece together many clues as to what was going on. Confused, he asked, "Dear? What's going on?" <br/>
<br/>
Mondo stared at him, eyes wide and stunned. "You... you don't remember?" <br/>
<br/>
Was there something he was supposed to remember? It wasn't their anniversary. No, that was a couple months away now. His birthday? No, that was a little over a month ago and Mondo had made sure that it would be one that Kiyotaka would remember. Mondo's birthday? No, that too had already passed. What on Earth could he have needed to remember? With a frustrated sigh, Kiyotaka shook his head. <br/>
<br/>
"Babe, you..." Mondo cut himself off, looking away from his mate. Guilt soaked through his skin and cut deep into his core. What a weakling he was, failing to protect the most important thing to him. The biker could no longer meet his beloved's eyes without the thoughts of being nothing but a weak, pathetic failure clouding his mind. <em>What kind of alpha can't protect their mate? A weak one. </em><br/>
<br/>
Ah, perhaps he had been in a car accident, Kiyotaka decided on. Mondo had once mentioned that he'd had a few nightmares of such an incident happening to Taka, though the other had always done his best to assure Mondo that it would never happen. Kiyotaka was, and always would be, a safe driver. <br/>
<br/>
Perhaps that's why he couldn't remember much of anything from the past few days either, the shock of the event very well could have caused him to bury the memories deep. <br/>
A brief memory flashed to the forefront of his mind however. His throat closed up immediately and he almost gagged. The memory had been more of a feeling, of an intruding force in his mouth and deep in his throat. He didn't like it. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka pushed it aside, instead turning his focus back to his beloved alpha who sat beside him. He never did like seeing those lavender eyes downcast with any sort of negative emotion, and the scent of distress seeped from the alpha in waves, despite how hard Mondo tried to keep it together. So, Taka did what he always did when the alpha grew upset, took a deep, calm breath and leaned forward to nuzzle against the alpha's head. <br/>
<br/>
"You're really more concerned about me then yourself at a time like this?" Mondo asked with an uncomfortable chuckle, tilting his head to catch a better scent of the omega's calming scent. The vague scent of cinnamon and roses that seemed to fit his beloved omega so well filled his senses. Among it, Mondo could smell something else, something familiar but not quite his omega. Something he couldn't place. But still, it was comforting to Mondo. His mates scent always seemed wrapped him up in a warm hug, telling him that everything was going to be okay. <br/>
<br/>
...Even if Mondo knew that was far from the truth.<br/>
<br/>
Though his guilt still burned through his veins, just having his omega alive and close to him filled Mondo with a sense of determination. Perhaps he failed to protect his omega when it counted, but he still had his gang to back him up. He could find the fucker that did this to his omega and he would make that bastard pay with his life. <br/>
It was hard at first, seeing his omega so bruised, battered, and bloody on the hospital bed. Kiyotaka had been comatose from how badly he was attacked. At the time, Mondo hadn't the sense to answer any questions, Chihiro had been the one to slap him and tell him to get a grip, Kiyotaka needed him now more than ever. <br/>
<br/>
Mondo still breathed in a fresh breath of Kiyotaka's calming scent, gently snaking his arms around those small but strong hips. He rested his head against the omega's chest and listened to his beloved's steady heartbeat. His favorite song. <br/>
<br/>
"I promise, dearest, I'm okay." Taka cooed, gently running his fingers through Mondo's hair. At some point it had come undone from his pompadour, and now sat unkept at the sides of his head. Taka found himself thinking that he preferred when Mondo's hair was down like this. <br/>
<br/>
"Am I interrupting something?" <br/>
<br/>
The two jumped at the new voice. Mondo growled possively for a moment, pulling the omega even closer, though Taka made no noise of protest at this. They turned their gaze to the door to find their old classmate, Kyoko, her white hair neat and proper as always. A notebook sat in her hand. <br/>
<br/>
"Mrs. Kirigiri!" Taka cheered, giving her a polite wave with the hand that wasn't currently combing itself through Mondo's hair as if the alpha was a dog rather than his beloved. "What brings you here? Was the car accident that bad?" <br/>
<br/>
Kyoko gave Mondo a confused glance, having already expected the alpha to break the news to his partner. Instead, the biker turned his gaze away guiltily. She sighed, walking across the room to grab one of the other guest chairs before pulling it over to Ishimaru's bedside. <br/>
<br/>
She sat, crossed one leg over the other, and began. "Mr. Ishimaru, what day is it today?" <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka frowned at the odd question. The accident must have been bad. Had he caused it? Fear gripped his heart, beginning to suffocate him. If he had committed vehicular manslaughter then he could truly kiss good-bye to all the hard work he had done to restore his family name. <br/>
<br/>
"October third?" He asked. He would assume it was, as he recalled yesterday being the second and he had been at an important meeting to secure the the bill he had written up for omegas. <br/>
<br/>
At Mondo's ever tightening grip on his waist, Kiyotaka realized he must be wrong. But surely, it had to have been the third. He watched as Mrs. Kirigiri scribbled something down in her notebook and nodded. <br/>
<br/>
Her eyes were downcast, as if she didn't want to say what she would have to say next.<br/>
<br/>
"Mr. Ishimaru, you were found on the morning of October 3rd by a group of hikers. When you were brought here and examined, they found that you had been given a heavy dose of sedative that has kept you unconscious for almost three days. The doctors also discovered heavy mutilation to your private parts and so they administered a rape kit." She paused. Kiyotaka didn't realize his hand had tightened so aggressively in Mondo's hair as she spoke, until the alpha gave a hiss. His hand shot open instantly and returned to his side. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind he could hear a sick laugh. Some how, he knew what she was going to say next. <br/>
<br/>
"The forensic evidence they found points to you being raped by multiple alphas, but one stood out among many."<br/>
<br/>
And just like that, it felt as though his world had shattered. <br/>
<br/>
"What?" It came out as a broken croak. His eyes began to water. He knew she wasn't lying. Somehow the knowledge had opened the floodgates to the night he was attacked. He couldn't remember much due to the sedative. Everything had been so blurry. But he could hear laughter. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka hadn't realized he was crying until Mondo began to wipe away his tears. He noticed that Mondo too, had begun to cry. <br/>
<br/>
"We believe it is the work of the alpha gang leader, Void, who has been targeting legally unmated omegas working towards positions of power. I believe he has caught wind of you trying to secure the rights of omega's attacked by men like him, and that you're trying to save them from being forced to stay with their attacker. With how you two have kept your relationship private, I believe he attacked you not knowing that you two are currently engaged." <br/>
<br/>
Horrified, Taka raised his hand up to his neck, only to flinch when he found a mating mark where it shouldn't have been. <br/>
<br/>
No.</p><p>No. </p><p>No no no! </p><p>Kiyotaka wanted to scream.  That was where Mondo's mating mark should be in April when their wedding came. </p><p>Whomever this alpha was, if they chose to come back, could force Mondo and Kiyotaka to call of their marriage. They would force Kiyotaka to stay with him. They would do just what Kiyotaka had been trying to save other omegas from.</p><p>Kiyotake turned his gaze down to the alpha now cradled in his arms. Tears blurred his vision but he couldn't believe it. Yet the memories, though blurry, gnawed at the back of his mind. </p><p>"There's still time." Kirigiri said. "If we're following this guys usual MO, you have about six months before he comes back to legally claim you as his mate."</p><p>Kiyotaka and Mondo shared a look. If Kiyotaka could get the Omega rights bill secured in time, then he could walk away from this and not have to worry about it ever again. </p><p>"There's one more thing." Kirigiri began, a gentle smile on her face, "But it's good news, I assure you. I'll let the doctors tell you. Mr. Owada, may I have a word with you?" </p><p>"I-" Mondo began, turning his gaze up to Kiyotaka. he didn't want to leave his omega alone now that he had finally awoken, but to disregard Mrs. Kirigiri... When Kiyotaka gave him a gentle smile and a nod, Mondo pulled away from him. </p><p>He followed Kirigiri into the hallway, where the setting sun had begun to paint the halls a fierce orange. </p><p>"I wish you could receive this news under better circumstances Mr. Owada, but due to the nature of this situation I'm afraid it will only cause Mr. Ishimaru more anguish." </p><p>"What... what's wrong?" </p><p>"He's pregnant. I can only assume the pup will be yours, as the doctor says the fetus is around two to three weeks old. They wouldn't have found out about it if they hadn't run the blood tests. The fetus seems to be alright, the sedative thankfully did it no harm." </p><p>Pregnant? </p><p>Pregnant...?</p><p>His omega was carrying his pup? </p><p>Pride swelled within him, almost threatening to burst open until the reality of the situation settled in on Mondo. Kirigiri had stated that this could cause more mental anguish to Taka, but... </p><p>"Why would this bother Taka? I'm sure he'll be over the moon!"</p><p>"In situations like this, when the omega has just been violated, sometimes they won't be able to differentiate between whether the pup is their mates or their attackers and so they'll try to kill the pup before it has a chance to grow. My advice would be to keep an eye on him as much as you can, keep any dangerous items away from him that you think he could use to harm himself or the baby." Kirigiri said firmly, her lips pulled into a tight frown. "And, Mondo, just be there to support him. Kiyotaka is a good man, he's far to kind for how cruel this world can truly be... I- I'll keep in touch." </p><p>With that, Kirigiri turned and sashayed down the hallway. Her white hair illuminating in the setting sun like a halo. Mondo wondered why she seemed so distraught. Very rarely had she let her emotions show, and though Mondo was never the brightest bulb, he could see the redness rimming her eyes before she turned to leave. <br/>
Mondo let out a heavy sigh, returning to Taka's bedside where the omega still sat, only now he picked at the pilling cotton that stuck to the blanket. He tilted his head up to meet Mondo's steady gaze with a gentle smile. </p><p><br/>
"The doctor said I'm pregnant. Isn't that wonderful?" Kiyotaka asked, shifting the blankets aside. He held his arms out to the alpha like he usually did when in search of comfort. Who was Mondo to ignore him now? </p><p>He slipped into the omega's arms, wrapping his own tightly around the omega once more. "Yeah," Mondo replied, his pride returning. "It really is."  <br/>
Kiyotaka still felt dread tearing his limbs apart, but with his alpha curled up in his side he felt better. Safe. Protected. Despite what had happened, despite what might happen. Perhaps everything would be okay. </p><p>With that in mind, Taka let his hand slip under Mondo's arm where he splayed it across his stomach. A pup of their own. As exciting as that sounded, could he truly bring this pup into the world? </p><p>By all means, Taka should have been overjoyed by the news! </p><p>But in the end, all he could feel was despair. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once returning home, the gravity of their situation sets in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna be honest ever since I had the idea to write this fic I've been doing nothing <i> BUT </i> writing it lmao. I wrote the whole outline in the notes on my phone and then swerved way off script. Oh well! I absolutely love writing these two though it's still taking some time to get their characterization right. I had originally planned on this being 7 or 8 chapters but it looks like it's gonna be longer than that now. </p><p>Once again, there might be spelling mistakes and grammar issues but they shouldn't be too bad. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the incident. <br/>
<br/>
Taka found himself unable to remember most of what had happened that night. Still, some memories seeped through the cracks of his blocked memory and mocked him. Whispers in the darkness that he'd much rather ignore. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"You have such pretty tears. I can't wait to make you mine." A voice whispered. A tongue trailed up his cheek. Whomever the voice belonged to hummed at the taste before placing a kiss to the area where his neck and shoulders met.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>The alpha attacker bit down harshly and...</em><br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka screamed, leaning forward to ball his hands up in his hair. He pulled at the sensitive strands and sobbed. His mind desperately scrabbled for for some ounce of comfort. He wanted to scream and thrash about. He wanted to do SOMETHING other than sit among these four walls and deal with the monotonous beeping that threatened to drive him to the brink of insanity. <br/>
<br/>
He had nothing to help keep these horrible memories at bay. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka let his hands fall to his neck where the monster had left that mating mark. In a matter of seconds he was digging his nails into the sensitive spot. He sobbed and coughed, fat crocodile tears began to fall even harder down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much and he couldn't take it. He didn't want it. This mark wasn't from his beloved, it was from a monster. <br/>
<br/>
Like his own angel sent from heaven, Mondo appeared out of no where in the doorway to his hospital room, carrying take out from their favorite restaurant, an excited grin on his face. "Hey babe! I figured ya might be hun...gry... what are you doing?" His excited grin fell as he caught sight of Taka clawing at his neck. Mondo made quick work of discarding the take-out bags on a nearby table before rushing to the omega's side, grabbing hold of Kiyotaka's wrist and pulling it away from the sensitive mark. It had begun bleeding.<br/>
<br/>
"A-alpha?" Kiyotaka stuttered out, red eyes staring into Mondo's own but not quite seeing him. "What's going on?" <br/>
<br/>
"What the hell do you mean, 'What's going on?' You tell me why I come in here to find you nearly ripping your damn throat out!" Mondo felt guilty for yelling at his beloved as the other flinch away and out of his grasp. "Taka, baby, it's just me. I'm sorry for scaring you." <br/>
<br/>
Taka blinked slowly, coming back to himself before meeting Mondo's gaze. "I'm sorry too, Beloved. I thought if I scratched hard enough I could make the mark go away... I know with time it will fade but. It's not your mark. It doesn't belong there!" He wailed, throwing his arms around the alpha who was quick to wrap him up in a hug of his own. <br/>
<br/>
"You're okay Baby," Mondo cooed, rubbing Kiyotaka's back gently as he spoke. "Come April that fucker's mark will be covered by mine and the whole world will know that we belong to one another." <br/>
<br/>
Taka nodded but sniffed, "It just feels wrong." <br/>
<br/>
"I know.. I know," Mondo sighed, shifting to get his knees off of the uncomfortable hospital floor. He turned his head to where he dumped the take out, deciding to change the subject, "Hey, baby, I brought you soup from that restaurant you love so much. Want some?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, Beloved. I am quite famished." Taka replied, turning to watch Mondo grab the food. He was grateful for Mondo's presence, as the biker helped take his mind off of the unpleasant memories of his attack.<br/>
<br/>
"The doctor says you'll be ready to be dismissed by this afternoon, are ya ready to come home?" Mondo asked, helping the omega set up his take-out so that it didn't risk spilling over onto the blanket. It may have been an uncomfortable, standard blanket, but it would still be quiet rude of him to dirty it. <br/>
<br/>
Taka decided the day he woke up inside these bleak, white walls, that he was ready to return home. He was far more than ready to curl up in his nest and drag his alpha in with him and to do nothing but cuddle and pretend that the outside world didn't exist. Just him, his alpha, and the pup growing inside of him. Nothing about Void and his anti-omega hate group or what the vile man had done to him. <br/>
<br/>
A couple days ago Mondo had finally parted with a few convincing words from the hospital staff that he reeked and needed to go home and fix his hygiene. The alpha ignored the staff, only to cave in and leave when Kiyotaka had gently asked him to. <br/>
<br/>
He supposed he hadn't realized how lonely and cold the room would turn once the alpha left his side. But the alpha was here now, so he supposed it didn't matter. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Kiyotaka was finally dismissed, he was glad to see that Mondo had been driving Kiyotaka's car rather than Mondo's motorcycle. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy riding on the motorcycle, but as of the moment he couldn't imagine being able to stomach the ride. <br/>
<br/>
He felt at ease as Mondo opened the passenger side door for him, catching him in a soft scenting before letting the omega slip in to the car. Kiyotaka had once been uncomfortable about PDA, but as time went on and his relationship with Mondo grew deeper, he could hardly bare to live without the alpha's small affections even if they happened to be in a public setting. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka smiled at him as though the alpha was his world as Mondo slid into the drivers seat. This felt normal. Taka could handle this, he decided. Perhaps everything would be okay. <br/>
<br/>
The radio took a second to turn on after Mondo started the ignition. It was on the news station, as Kiyotaka always wanted to stay up to date on the current affairs going on in the world. This time however, the news anchor was covering the attacks on omegas and the bill Kiyotaka was fighting so hard to get passed. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"The latest string of brutal attacks against omega's has left us all in horrified and disgusted." </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>No</em>, Kiyotaka decided. <em>He couldn't handle this</em>. <br/>
<br/>
Mondo was quick to turn off the radio before his omega could even lift a finger. The alpha's own danced like lightening over the dial, quickly shrouding them in silence. He could hear the shuddering breath Kiyotaka had let out and could sense that the omega was growing distressed. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey," Mondo began, glancing at the omega briefly before taking his hand, "It's gonna be okay, I promise."<br/>
<br/>
He could tell that Kiyotaka didn't believe him. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka couldn't help himself as his mind wandered down the dark paths of what-ifs. What if something went awry and they lost the pup? Somehow, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. Issues with carrying a pregnancy to term were quite common for male omegas. What if they lost the baby? What if Void killed it? <br/>
<br/>
Were they even ready for a child? Of course the couple had discussed starting a family on multiple occasions, but that line of thought hadn't gone much further once Mondo began gushing about how cute Taka would look carrying his pups. The omega had been flustered by the comment, but now it brought a sliver of ease to his tormented mind. <br/>
He had no qualms about Mondo being a good father. Their mutual value of family could only mean that the child would grow up in a secure and loving home. Now that he thought on it more, Taka wished that he could have found out he was pregnant another way. <br/>
<br/>
Perhaps in another life, he could have prepared his mate a wonderful meal and broken the news to him over dinner, where they'd both be so excited that they'd embrace each other and cry. <br/>
<br/>
Don't get him wrong, Taka was still grateful, however the circumstances were far from what he could have hoped for.<br/>
<br/>
Sparing a glance over at his mate, he noticed that the alpha's knuckles had grown white from how hard Mondo was gripping the steering wheel. Despite the distress that Taka could smell coming from him, Mondo had taken to obeying the traffic laws for once, and for that, Kiyotaka was grateful. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>The sound of Kiyotaka's car keys clattering against their kitchen counter had once been a comforting sound. A non-verbal, "Honey, I'm home!" But this time the clattering sound just echoed through Mondo's head as he watched his mate wander past him like a zombie. <br/>
<br/>
Usually when Kiyotaka arrived home, he would buzz about like a bee. Fluttering from one side of their kitchenette to the next, cleaning and tidying up as he made his way past. Then, he'd make his way to their bedroom where he would almost always end up stealing one of Mondo's shirts to lounge in. <br/>
<br/>
Ever since they moved in together, Kiyotaka had eased up on himself with plenty of convincing from Mondo. It had taken some time, but it seemed that the omega had finally learned that it was okay to relax, that he didn't deserve to be punished for simple mistakes or just for enjoying himself. <br/>
<br/>
Mondo watched as the omega returned from their room, dressed in only a pair of boxers and one of Mondo's old shirts from high school. The shirt covered the worst of Taka's bruises and injuries but Mondo could still see hickeys peppered down Taka's thighs and ankles. Then there was that damn mating mark, red and irritated and sticking out sorely on Taka's neck. A possessive growl threatened to break through but Mondo shoved it away.<em> He had no right to be so possessive over his omega if he couldn't even protect him in the first place. </em><br/>
<br/>
Somehow, returning to their home felt mundane. It didn't help that the reality of his situation had finally sunk in as they arrived home. Kiyotaka felt like a zombie as he made himself comfortable beneath one of the many blankets they had secured for his nest. Seeking comfort, he buried his nose in the fluffy blanket as he began to curl up on the couch until he was nothing more than a ball. The blanket smelled like his beloved alpha, who he knew was loitering in the next room over, but he was just so disgusted with himself that he couldn't seem to bring himself to seek any true comfort from the alpha. <br/>
<br/>
He wanted to cry, but it seemed he had cried all the tears he could, now all he felt was a numb emptiness that enveloped his aching heart. <br/>
<br/>
After a few minutes of silently pacing their kitchen, wallowing in his guilt, Mondo finally allowed his gaze to fall onto the omega currently curled up and shivering on their tiny couch. Such a look didn't fit his Taka. Taka was fierce, a fighter. He was the king of morals, he was so, so strong. Even if Taka had a crybaby streak, that damn crimson eyed omega was a fighter. <br/>
<br/>
Mondo couldn't shake the thoughts of <em>weak, worthless, pathetic alpha</em> from his mind as he watched Kiyotaka stare, unblinking, at the wall before him. <br/>
<br/>
He was disgusting. Kiyotaka couldn't shake his own thoughts of inadequacy either. He had always struggled with his body image, being an omega on top of that had never helped. He had struggled with his confidence for as long as he could remember and now... <br/>
<br/>
Now he was far less than worthless. He didn't even deserve to be carrying the pup of such a wonderful alpha. Honestly, Kiyotaka thought, sinking further into his blanket. He wasn't very attractive. He was quite ugly, actually. Who was he to think that he deserved someone as beautiful as Mondo? <br/>
<br/>
Enough was enough, Mondo decided, unable to stay away from his mate any longer. Cautiously, he decided to make his way over to Kiyotaka. The omega shifted slightly once he noticed the alpha's presence so close to him, tilting his head up to meet the others eyes, but it was in vain as Mondo crouched so that he could be eye level with his dear omega. "Baby?" He asked. His voice far more gentle than Kiyotaka had ever remembered hearing from the biker. "Are you okay?" <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka nodded, forcing a soft smile. His eyes fell to the side, unable to truly meet the alphas gaze. How could he tell his beautiful alpha that he had been soiled? That he should be kicked to the curb now. How could he bring honor back to his family now?<br/>
<br/>
"Baby, please tell me the truth..." Mondo whispered, reaching up to gently cup Kiyotaka's face, forcing the omega to look him in the eyes. He watched as the omega leaned his head into his hand, seeking out the comforting warmth the alpha gave off. He could see the conflict of emotions that played out in Kiyotaka's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
In that moment, Kiyotaka let his eyes flutter closed, feeling the stinging burn of his eyes from countless days of crying and it made him realize how exhausted he truly was. He couldn't face Mondo's steady, almost-knowing gaze any longer. His lip trembled as he spoke, "No. I'm not okay."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you wanna talk about it?" <br/>
<br/>
"I do not."<br/>
<br/>
Mondo nodded, sighing gently through his nose. He didn't know what to do and that drove him mad. Here his mate sat, traumatized and shivering and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Furious, he stood to his feet and stumbled towards the door. He couldn't blame Taka for not wanting to speak with him about how he was feeling. Stupid alpha. Pathetic alpha. Letting your mate down like this, you don't deserve him. <br/>
<br/>
Taka watched as his mate stormed from their home, a miserable whimper escaping him. Of course his alpha was disgusted with him, wasn't he? He couldn't blame Mondo for deciding to leave. Taka doubted he would ever come back. <br/>
<br/>
He waited a few minutes, hoping that the alpha would come back. At the ten minute mark, with no sign that the alpha would return, he let the fluffy blanket pool to the floor. Taka stood on unsteady legs, letting them bring him to the bathroom where he was met with his disheveled reflection. <br/>
<br/>
Ishimaru Kiyotaka looked nothing like himself. He looked even paler than usual. Eyes swollen and sunken in. He sneered in disgust at his reflection, at the marks littering his neck. At the bright irritated mark on his neck. Timid fingers danced across his skin to feel at the marks. When they landed on the irritated mating mark Kiyotaka hadn't consented to, he snarled. <br/>
<br/>
A blind rage burned within him. The desire to fight back against this cruel fate and the desire to just lie back and allow it fought fiercely within him. Pooling in his stomach and making him sick.</p><p>"What the fuck do I do?" Mondo growled out, kicking a pebble that crossed his path as he paced outside their apartment building. He scowled at all the curious passerby's that felt the need to send him questioning glances. He had no right to be pitying himself right now when his mate was upstairs, traumatized and alone. Even if Mondo had failed him already, it doesn't mean he should be abandoning him now when he needed it the most. <br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," Mondo groaned out, running his hand through his unruly hair. "I wish ya were still here, Daiya. I'm sure you'd know what to do." Thinking back to when Daiya was alive. He had known how to get Mondo out of just about every situation, he had even given Mondo tips on how to court an omega. Though those tips hadn't been of much help, Mondo recalled as he decided to make his way back up to their apartment. <br/>
<br/>
He felt silly about his bout of rage there, but guilt had quickly over taken him when he entered the apartment to find Taka alone in their bathroom, scratching at that damn mating mark again. <br/>
<br/>
The omega hadn't realized he had dug his blunt nails into the mark so deeply that it nearly drew blood again until a firm but cautious hand clamped around his wrist, easing his hand away from his neck. <br/>
<br/>
His breath held tight, horrified for a moment before he registered the sight of Mondo standing behind him in the mirror, a mixture of horror and concern on his face. But Kiyotaka didn't have the mind to think about that as he turned with a gasp, "You came back!" <br/>
<br/>
And just like that, Kiyotaka found himself sobbing once more. He wasted no time in throwing his arms around his alpha and pulling him into a tight embrace as he wailed, "Please don't leave me! I love you so much, Mondo Oowada!" <br/>
<br/>
The words came as even more of a shock to Mondo than the sight of his omega beginning to scratch at that damn mating mark again had been. Why would his omega think that he would leave him? If anything, Kiyotaka should be demanding him to leave his side and never return. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey, hey baby, calm down. It's okay!" Mondo said, gently shushing his mate. He wasted no time in carefully picking up his babbling mate and carrying him to their shared nest. It took a bit of effort on Mondo's part to get their bedroom door open without drooping Taka, but he managed. Taka refused to let go of him even as Mondo tried to set him down. <br/>
<br/>
It took some convincing but finally after Mondo's last whisper of, "I promise I won't leave your side, Baby. You're stuck with me until you kick me to the curb." Taka had calmed down enough to fall asleep in Mondo's arms. </p>
<hr/><p>"If it's a boy... could we name it Daiya?" Mondo asked sheepishly. Ducking past Kiyotaka as the omega focused on cooking their dinner. <br/>
<br/>
It had been a little over a week since the attack and Kiyotaka was doing much better. He'd begun functioning again, growing more talkative as the days went by. Despite the initial trauma of the attack, Kiyotaka had pushed it to the back of his mind, instead focusing all of his thoughts onto the pup they were expecting. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka hummed at the thought of naming their baby after Daiya. The man was a wonderful big brother to Mondo before his passing and had even been the first to notice that the two friends were falling for each other. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't see why we couldn't," Kiyotaka replied with a smile, turning to face the alpha who had snuck up behind him at some point. "And what do you think you're doing, Mr. Oowada?" The omega stated firmly, catching his mate red-handed in his attempt to sneak a bite of their dinner. <br/>
<br/>
"Just giving it a taste test, babe." Mondo replied with a wink, only to fall into a fit of laughter at Kiyotaka's eye roll. Yes, things were slowly going back to normal. You don't deserve to feel this content. You let him down. His inner alpha whispered ferociously to him.<br/>
<br/>
Mondo ignored those thoughts as Kiyotaka leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Mhm," Kiyotaka began as he pulled away. He then shooed Mondo from the room with a huff, "I'm sure you were, now leave me be and set the table why don't you? And make sure you use the proper salt and pepper shakers, not the dinosaur ones!" <br/>
<br/>
"But Babe! The dinosaurs are way cooler!" Mondo whined, slinking past the omega and reaching for said dinosaur shakers. Mondo smirked, knowing that Kiyotaka would never refuse his puppy-dog eyes. Taking it as a silent victory when the omega rolled his eyes before giving the alpha a playful huff.<br/>
<br/>
"Fine, fine. I suppose it would do no harm since it is just us two." At that, Kiyotaka's stomach growled, bringing a flush to his cheeks before he let out a soft giggle, resting his hand on his stomach. "Us three, I mean." <br/>
<br/>
Mondo inched closer, leaning into his omega to scent him and rub his hand against the omega's stomach. He couldn't contain his excitement either. If everything went well and Kirigiri managed to arrest that Void bastard then he and Taka could live out the rest of their lives in peace and raise their pup. <br/>
<br/>
Raising his head to meet Mondo's prideful gaze, Taka shifted his hand so that it rested atop his beloved's own and smiled a bright, wide smile. Taking one look into those lilac eyes told him everything he needed to know, that everything was going to be okay. <br/>
<br/>
Tomorrow he would be going back to work and tomorrow he would return to pushing that bill forward. <br/>
<br/>
The moment was perfect until Mondo broke the silence with a soft chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, Babe, I think the pasta's burnin'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mondo and Taka think back on the memories of their past. From Mondo's confession to Taka's proposal. Oh, how sickeningly sweet those days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I should write shorter chapters.<br/>My hell brain: Nah. *Writes a 4k flashback chapter*</p><p>Anyways, idk why but I kinda wanted like, a flashback chapter? Hopefully the pacing of this chapter makes sense. This chapter and the next are sweet and fluffy for the most part. Then... well, I won't spoil it. I actually have the fifth chapter written and finished and again, this plot swerved WAY off course of what I had originally planned but I'm absolutely in love with this story and I can't wait to finish this!</p><p>Ps. I'm almost always in a dissociative state so if my writing seems off, that's why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was, standing before the hall of students in all his glory. Hair trimmed to perfection, any sign of wrinkles in his uniform ironed out. Crimson eyes sparkling under the school's lights as his stern, crimson eyes followed each student that passed. His nose twitched slightly every once in a while, the usual reaction he'd gave when something unpleasant smelling passed him. <br/>
<br/>
Maybe now wasn't the best time to approach the omega. Despite how close they were, not even Mondo could be allowed to to take Taka away from his duties. But... Mondo was impatient. He'd been planning to court the omega for a while now, but each attempt had failed miserably to the point where he realized that he couldn't do it alone. <br/>
<br/>
Thankfully, the ultimate programmer couldn't help but offer his help after Mondo's third failed attempt of placing a note in Kiyotaka's locker. He should have known the prefect would take one look at it and assume it would be a cruel joke. It wasn't the first time a cruel alpha had played such a prank on the omega. Mondo had missed a week of school after the first time someone played a prank like that too.</p><p>Thankfully, Chihiro had spent all of the previous weekend cheering him on as the ultimate wingman. It had been endearing to see the programmer get fired up over something other than video games and programming for once. He'd displayed a list of plans and other things that Taka liked, (half the list of, "Taka's likes" had been filled with nothing but Mondo's name, which made the alpha unbearably flustered each time it caught his eye.)<br/>
<br/>
"Are you ready?" Chihiro asked, peeking his head around the corner to follow Mondo's line of sight. With a giggle, he added, "He never let's himself relax, huh?" <br/>
<br/>
"Nah," Mondo grumbled his reply. Still watching as the omega began berating students for breaking school rules. When one had the audacity to flip Taka off, Mondo had to stop himself from stomping over and ripping the punks head off. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I should hurry and distract him for you before he drags someone off to detention," Chihiro said, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he slipped past the biker. Just as he passed, the programmer threw a wink over his shoulder, calling out, "You owe me one!" <br/>
<br/>
Mondo flushed, watching as the beta made his way over to Taka. The omega had just begun scolding the student who had flipped him off when Chihiro pulled on a tearful face. Big, fake tears welling up in his green eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
"Oh, Chi? What's going on?" Taka had always been quick to flip his attention, especially at the sight of a friend in distress. His mother hen instinct was quick to take over and somehow he'd never managed to catch on to the fact that Chihiro was quite the actor. <br/>
<br/>
"Ah, I fell down the stairs..." Chihiro whined, his voice rising a pitch to make himself sound like he was in pain. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh my!" Taka gasped, not realizing that the students he had been berating were quick to sneak away, grateful for a distraction. He'd reached out and gently brushed the betas cheeks, quick to inspect for any harmful injuries. "Come, I'll escort you to the nurse's office." <br/>
<br/>
Chihiro grinned wide. He'd sent a glance to Mondo and flashed him their secret hand sign, a crooked, bunny eared-peace sign, and Mondo was quick to follow them towards the stairwell. He knew Taka well and he knew well that the other would frown upon him causing such a big scene. There were only a handful of students left in this hallway, a good majority of whom were in their grade and knew them well. They wouldn't judge Taka for this, other wise Mondo would be quick to smash some skulls. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Kiyoudai!" Mondo called, "Wait for me!" He added a pep to his step, quick to catch up with the duo. The flowers in his bag suddenly grew heavy, weighing him down. So many thoughts raced through his head as Taka turned his stony gaze towards him. The gaze turned soft at the sight of the alpha, those ruby eyes filling with something Mondo couldn't quite place, but his heart fluttered at the sight none-the-less.<br/>
<br/>
Taka had been about to speak when Chihiro cut him off, "I'm feeling much better now, thank you for bringing me so far, Taka!" With that, the little beta was off before Taka could even scold him for running in the halls. The beta was quick to turn and duck out of sight behind the stairwell, where Mondo knew he would be listening in to the confession.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, Kyoudai, I'd love to walk with you to class however I shouldn't just let him run off on his own like that." <br/>
<br/>
"Nah," Mondo hummed, watching the emotions dance across Taka's face. Slowly, he let his bag slip down his shoulders. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Uh, hey. I have a question." <br/>
<br/>
"Of course, what is it, Kiyoudai?" Taka asked. His eyes as beautiful as always turned to gaze up at Mondo's. Gods above, the omega was gorgeous. Even under the cheap lights of the school that did his features little justice... Taka was gorgeous. <br/>
<br/>
Mondo's voice caught in his throat as he pulled a beautiful bouquet of two dozen roses from his bag. The outer ones, all shaded a deep red, had been crumpled a bit and Mondo cursed himself silently when he noticed. Those flowers had cost him a couple of months of odd jobs but it had been worth it when Kiyotaka's eyes seemed to brighten even more at the sight, a gentle gasp leaving his agape mouth.<br/>
<br/>
"If you're down with it, I wanna court ya, maybe?" Mondo asked, holding the flowers up to cover his flushing face. <br/>
<br/>
"You wish to court me?" <br/>
<br/>
And Mondo Owada was sure he was going to pass out right then and there from the pure elation held in the omegas tone. The happy, beautiful gleam in the omega's eyes at his words, as if he had been hoping for this day for months.<br/>
<br/>
And for once he was glad to have listened to Daiya as his older brother was the one to convince him to wear clean outfit for this occasion. Even with the excited smile on the omegas face, Mondo couldn't stop his hands from shaking as if he'd been caught up in a rigorous earth quake. <br/>
<br/>
When Mondo nodded his confirmation, Taka hummed, his crimson eyes peaked around the hallway where other students were curiously watching the duo. He felt flustered, especially when Makoto had given him a thumbs up from somewhere down the hallway. <br/>
<br/>
"Are you... are you sure?" The hall monitor had asked, sheepishly taking the bouquet of flowers from the delinquent. Some of the bruised rose petals had found themselves fluttering to the ground by their feet. One even landed on Taka's boot, but the hall monitor payed it no mind as he instead focused on the lovely scent of the flowers that invaded his senses.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, I'm serious! Do you think this is a joke?" <br/>
<br/>
"Well... no. Why are you yelling? Did I say something wrong?" Taka asked, glancing down at the roses and then back to the gangster. His slender, pale fingers made their way up to the rose petals, brushing them gently, relishing in the soft feeling against the pads of his fingers. <br/>
<br/>
Mondo sighed and hesitated. Of course his tendency to yell when nervous would kick in now, wouldn't it? "No, you're alright. Taka, I really like you. Like, romantically, okay? I was hopin' you would let me court ya?"<br/>
<br/>
There had been a chorus of gasps at the confession. A couple of kids laughed, and a shout of "I fucking called it!" Came from Leon somewhere down the hallway followed by the sound of a high-five.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm-" Kiyotaka paused in his response and Mondo could smell the scent of pure joy radiating off of the prefect in waves. "Very well!" Taka cheered with that bright, beautiful smile of his, "I accept your offer to court me." <br/>
<br/>
Mondo smiled at the memory, rolling over to face his omega who was still sleeping soundly. The gentle rays of the morning sun barely bothering him as they kissed his seeping face. His quiet snores filling the air between them. Two months had past since the attack and the brisk chill of autumn nights had gently turned to the deep freeze of winter. <br/>
<br/>
Taka had always been cute, but now with their pup growing inside of him, Mondo found him even cuter. He thought back to one of the few health classes he had attended in high school, something the health book had said about how the hormone changes in a pregnant omega seemed to act as a sedative for naturally aggressive alphas, especially if that alpha was their partner. That made sense to him now, as he realized that being around Taka always put him at ease. <br/>
<br/>
With a silent yawn and a soft, "Shit," Mondo glanced at the clock on their bedside. It was early, normally Taka would have been up an hour before, yet here he was, sleeping like a baby. It was rare for Mondo to wake up before Taka, but he had never took those moments for granted. The way Taka would roll over in his sleep to grab for him always made him feel wanted, now especially, with everything that has happened. <br/>
<br/>
Taka's ruby eyes fluttered open beneath the sleepy light of early morning. Unexpectedly meeting the loving ones of his mate. <br/>
<br/>
"Ah, good morning love, you're up early." Kiyotaka mumbled as he snuggled into the alpha's arm, nearly purring as he did so. His ruby eyes stayed half-lidded as his lips curled into a smooth, content smile. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah," Mondo replied, placing a gentle kiss on the omega's forehead, causing the omega to hum. "I got a lot on my mind." <br/>
<br/>
"Would you care to speak about it?" <br/>
<br/>
"Nah... I'm really only thinking about how lucky I am to have an omega as beautiful as you." <br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka hummed, shifting so that he could place a kiss to the alpha's lips. "You flatter me, love." <br/>
<br/>
"It's true though, Taka. You're damn gorgeous." Mondo countered, moving his hand to the small of Taka's back where he began to rub gentle, soothing circles. "I love you so much." <br/>
<br/>
Taka smiled, that wide smile that always made Mondo's heart stutter. It was the smile that told him that everything was going to be okay for him and his beloved omega. <br/>
<br/>
It was the smile he would do anything to protect. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The idea of naming their baby after Daiya tore a fresh wound in Mondo's heart. It had ripped open the scar he thought was very well buried away. Deep where no one could disturb it. He couldn't focus at work, his thoughts fading in and out on the memories of the days following his brothers death, and sometimes Mondo could swear he was still stuck in the hazy summer days that had followed him. <br/>
<br/>
Every memory had just felt so damn real.<br/>
<br/>
And..<br/>
<br/>
Mondo hissed, just barely registering that he'd crushed his left pointer finger with the hammer he'd been using. <br/>
<br/>
It had been four months since he and Taka had begun dating and...<br/>
<br/>
<em>Daiya had died.</em><br/>
<br/>
Mondo remembered flutily fighting his tears and the burn in his throat from just how hard he was trying to hold himself together. <br/>
<br/>
It had been all his fault too, hadn't it? Taka had scolded him time and time again that the street races were dangerous. But Mondo argued back, telling him that he was careful.That he had it under control. <br/>
<br/>
That was, until his brother had to push him out of the way so that he didn't get killed by that damn truck. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Idiot. </em><br/>
<br/>
It had been a surprise to hear the door to his hospital room slam open. An even bigger surprise to watch his beloved omega stomp towards him, clearly, uncharacteristically, ignoring the distressed nurse who called after him. Mondo would have laughed under better circumstances but one look into those stern ruby eyes had him looking away with guilt. <br/>
<br/>
As Taka stomped across the floor of the hospital room, the sound of his boots tapped loudly against the tiled floor, echoing in Mondo's ears, the omega managed to grab a chair and drag it with him to the alpha's bedside. "Mondo Oowada," Kiyotaka said. It was soft as he sunk into the chair and there was a moment of silence where it looked as though Taka had been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. They stared at one another, as if in a standoff before Taka broke into a sob, "You absolute dolt! Do you not realize how horrified I was when I heard the news?" <br/>
<br/>
The omega was quick to spring on top of him, the hospital bed creaking under the added weight, just as he was gentle so as not to jostle any of the alpha's injuries, but strong enough to give him a warning. Another look into those protective ruby eyes and Mondo's walls broke. He hadn't realized it, as the omega's tears dripped against his cheeks, but he too had begun to cry. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, Taka..." His voice had cracked with the sound of his tears and he hadn't even recognized it back then. "You were right, I was careless and I-I-" Mondo felt pathetic, embarrassed even, to break down like this in front of his omega but the omega only pulled him in close, enveloping him into that scent that was purely Taka as the omega took to cooing comforts into his ear. <br/>
<br/>
Internally, Mondo berated himself. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Alphas are supposed to be strong. Yet here you are, being babied by your omega you worthless piece of-</em><br/>
<br/>
"It's not your fault," Taka had whispered, bringing Mondo's violent train of self-hate to a screeching halt. He brought a gentle finger up to brush away the alpha's tears as he continued, "The driver that nearly hit you had run a stop light. They were busy texting, it wasn't your fault." <br/>
<br/>
"I should have been paying more attention!" Mondo shot back through his chest-heaving sobs. The omega jumped at the loud outburst, causing Mondo to mumble an apology. But it was true, had Mondo not been so careless... <br/>
<br/>
<em>Had he not been so. Fucking. Stupid! </em><br/>
<br/>
Daiya would still be here!<br/>
<br/>
<em>I should have died instead. </em><br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka had been at a loss for words at that point, perhaps unsure of what to say that could ease the alpha of his pain, so instead he turned to releasing a calming scent and curling up beside the alpha, wrapping his arms gently around the other so as not to hurt him.<br/>
<br/>
Sometime later, when Mondo had calmed down enough to breathe evenly, Kiyotaka had told him, "I'm moving in with you."<br/>
<br/>
"What?" <br/>
<br/>
"Well, we had already planned to move in together after graduation, correct? Makoto helped me move my things. I hope you don't mind... I also don't believe you should be alone right now." Taka glanced at the TV Mondo had been watching, nervously mumbling, "I don't want to leave you alone right now."<br/>
<br/>
Mondo hadn't mind at all. Instead, his heart fluttered at how genuine the omega had sounded as he spoke his reasoning. His heart still ached; perhaps it always would. How many times had he thought to kill himself from the sheer guilt that threatened to swallow him whole? Maybe he should kill himself, the alpha decided. Taka would survive without him. <br/>
<br/>
But now, Mondo realized as he suddenly snapped back into reality. <br/>
<br/>
He couldn't die now. What the fuck was he thinking?<br/>
<br/>
For as worthless of an alpha as he was, his omega and his pup needed him. There was no way in hell he was going to let them down a second time.</p>
<hr/><p>As Taka lie curled up in his nest, he breathed a deep sigh of the scent his alpha left behind. His eyes focused on the ring sitting delicately on his finger. In the sunlight the diamonds and rubies glimmered and Taka found himself calmly mesmerized by them. Every time he looked at the hand-crafted ring, Taka remembered how genuinely happy Mondo was that Taka had accepted it. </p><p>"He looked so happy that day, you know?" Taka said aloud to his pup, wondering silently if it could hear him. He grunted, rolling onto his back so that he could rest in a more comfortable position. Once he'd found himself the right, cozy position, Taka slipped his hand over his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
"Can you hear me little one?" He asked to the silence of his room.<br/>
<br/>
As expected, no response came.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, I suppose it is quite foolish of me to believe that you would be able to reply. You are still just developing aren't you? But even so, I once read that it's good to speak to your baby." Taka said, rubbing gentle circles over his stomach. The silence of their apartment washed over him as Taka curled up alone in his nest. Perhaps it was silly of him to speak to the pup as if it had been born yet but still... It couldn't hurt. <br/>
<br/>
So, with a deep breath, Taka filled the silence with that wonderful, beautiful memory of his beloved alpha. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"I want to propose to Mondo."</em> The words had slipped out of Taka without much more than a thought of,<em> 'Perhaps Makoto would have some advice.'</em> The beta was far more adept at such things than Taka himself was so the omega had decided that it couldn't hurt to ask. <br/>
<br/>
Makoto had looked up from the text he had been reading from Kyoko when the omega had suddenly blurted out that sentence. An excited smile curled onto his lips, almost as if he had expected this to be coming sooner rather than later. <br/>
<br/>
"Really? That's great, Taka!" The beta chirped, "Do you have any ideas?" <br/>
<br/>
The omega nodded eagerly, "Of course! I'll be requesting that he meet me at the park where we had our first date! When he arrives I'll already have a picnic prepared for him with all of his favorite foods and when the moon is just right, I'll be sure to ask him to marry me!" <br/>
<br/>
"... You aren't worried about, y'know, how it's normally the alpha who proposes?" Makoto asked, "You know, with your family and all?"<br/>
<br/>
"Not at all, Makoto!" Kiyotaka responded, "I believe it is only fair that I take the next step in our relationship!" <br/>
<br/>
Makoto had nodded, replying, "I see." <br/>
<br/>
"And..." Kiyotaka added, shifting nervously in his seat, eyes turning away from the beta. "Mondo made a very good point the other night... I've been living my life to make my parents happy. They wanted me to break up with Mondo and marry a rich alpha once high school was over, did you know that?" <br/>
<br/>
When Makoto shook his head, 'no', Taka continued, "Actually... I haven't spoken to them since you helped me move in with Mondo. It was hard but I cut ties with all but my father. It was more my mothers idea that I leave Mondo, she was never happy with the idea of me being with such a..." Taka scrunched his nose, unwilling to insult the alpha. "...but Father is happy for me, he doesn't mind what I do with my life as long as I'm happy. Marrying Mondo is what will make me happiest. I feel I can be my true self around him!" <br/>
<br/>
"I've noticed you've been a lot less strict on yourself too," Makoto added. "I think you and Mondo are a great match for one another." <br/>
<br/>
"So you'll help me prepare?" The omega cheered, jumping up from his seat with a flourish. His hands slamming on the table of the Naegi's kitchen. Little Nagisa, Makoto and Kyoko's own pup, peaked her head curiously into the kitchen before returning her attention to the video game her father had hooked up for her. <br/>
<br/>
Makoto blinked at him for a moment, surprised before the words processed. "Of course!" <br/>
<br/>
And everything had gone off without a hitch. <br/>
<br/>
Taka had arrived to the park an hour before their designated meeting time. Punctual as ever. Everything- EVERYTHING, had to be perfect. Not a leaf out of place. Taka began humming to himself pleasantly, the excitement running through his veins. He passed the street lights that had just flickered on as the sun began to set. Deep down, he had shoved the nervous part of himself away. The thoughts of his mothers disapproving glare stuck forever in his mind, but that shouldn't matter now. Mondo had been correct when he said Taka didn't have to live his life for anyone but himself. <br/>
<br/>
It wasn't fair that it was all thrust on to him to fix his family legacy. <br/>
<br/>
So instead, why not build a new family legacy with his beloved alpha? Taka thought as he let the blanket flutter to the ground before him. He made quick work of setting up the picnic basket, fixing the flowers in the center of the blanket. Plates and cutlery neatly set up along with their napkins. Ah, no, that's not right. Taka found himself shifting everything over and over, until finally the familiar sound of Mondo's motorcycle sent his heart into an excited frenzy. The ring in his pocket sat heavily against his thigh, reminding him of just how excited he was. Kiyotaka stood with a quick once-over the blanket, deciding that everything was as pristine and perfect as it could every be.<br/>
<br/>
With that, he turned, watching as the biker descended from his bike. Careful as always about it, he parked it beneath one of the trees furthest from the other park goers. Taka swallowed a deep breath, forever in awe of how handsome Mondo was. <br/>
<br/>
While the alpha tutted about how strong and manly he was around others, Taka knew deep down who the alpha really was. Sometime after the beggining of their friendship Taka had learned about how truly gentle the biker was. One time he'd pulled over as he was bringing Taka home to pick up a stray kitten that had been wandering the side of the road, small and hungry. Despite his dislike of cat's Mondo insisted that they at the very least take the poor kitten to the animal shelter. </p><p>Honestly, Taka had fallen even more in love with him that day. Mondo was a gentle soul despite that rough exterior he had been forced to put up. If Taka was being honest, he was sure Mondo was the most gentle alpha he'd ever met! <br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Angel!" Mondo chirped happily as Taka made his way over. He swooped the omega up in a tight, comforting hug where each of them could take in the sweet scent of the other. Taka pulled away from the biker to break their hug before happily taking the bikers hand and tugging him along towards the blanket. Positively thrumming with excitement as the alpha followed without question. <br/>
<br/>
"Woah," Mondo gaped as they arrived at the picnic blanket Taka had so meticulously set out for them. His eyes grazed over the flowers and the food, a wide and happy smile growing on his handsome features. "Shit, today isn't our anniversary is it?" Mondo asked quickly pulling out his phone to check the date, sighing in relief when he realized it wasn't. <br/>
<br/>
"No, nothing of the sort, Love!" Kiyotaka replied, sitting down and patting the empty spot next to him, "Come, sit with me and eat, won't you?" <br/>
<br/>
Mondo was quick to sit next to the omega, somehow his entire being vibrated with excitement and Taka couldn't help but find it cute. He loved the alpha so, so much. Far beyond what words could describe. As Mondo dug in to the food Taka had happily prepared, Taka casually patted the ring in his pocket. He'd rehearsed the words he was planning to say for hours on end, again, this had to be perfect. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey, you alright? You barely touched your food," Mondo stated, eyes flickering up from the noodles he'd been happily scarfing down to meet Taka's own eyes. <br/>
<br/>
Nervously, Taka replied, "I'm alright, Love." He paused, the pregnant silence stretching between them. Mondo nodded quietly, watching him curiously. His eyes glimmering beneath the moonlight, Taka was mesmerized once again. <br/>
<br/>
He cleared his throat, shifting so that he was partly kneeled before the alpha. He pulled the ring from his pocket, gently opening the box to reveal the golden band, speckled with small diamonds that glittered in the moonlight.<br/>
<br/>
 "Alpha," Kiyotaka began, a gentle smile overtaking his lips as Mondo's eyes widened. "You mean the world to me, I never could have imagined how far our relationship would come since our first days at Hope's Peak Academy." <br/>
<br/>
Mondo bit his lip, a gentle whimper threatening to break free. "You- uh, serious?" He asked, setting his plate down beside him so his hands could wrap gently around Kiyotaka's own. <br/>
<br/>
"Of course! I love you so much, I'd be honored to call you my mate, no, my husband, for the rest of my life!" Kiyotaka cheered, hoping that his features displayed every ounce of love he truly felt for the alpha before him. "Do you accept?" <br/>
<br/>
Instantly, Mondo threw his arms around Taka in a tight, bone-crushing hug. "Hell yes, I accept!" Mondo cried. As he pulled away he smiled, a soft, gentle smile far from what the biker normally did with his half-done smirks. His lips trembled and it was at that moment that Taka realized the biker was crying. <br/>
<br/>
Taka himself found tears prickling at the bottom of his eyes as he cheered, "I'm so glad!" <br/>
<br/>
"Ah damn, you really beat me to the punch, y'know?" Mondo said suddenly, glancing away as he rubbed at his neck. He took a moment, turning away from his beloved to dig through the pocket of his long, black jacket and soon enough he produced a small box of his own. "Honestly, I was planning on proposing to you too..." <br/>
<br/>
Mondo opened the box, revealing to Taka another band, although slightly smaller than the one Taka had gotten for Mondo. A medium sized diamond sat surrounded by multiple smaller diamonds and a few rubies. <br/>
<br/>
"Mondo," Taka gasped, admiring the handiwork of the ring. It was a little wonky looking, as if it had been hand-made, but still, Taka was grateful. "It's beautiful!" <br/>
<br/>
"You like it? Thank god! My boss helped me make it. Apparently he used to make jewelry with his ex-wife so he had a bunch a stuff left over after they divorced. Uh, you really like it?" Mondo asked again, Kiyotaka with wide eyes as the omega took his hand, gently sliding the wedding band he'd bought for the alpha onto Mondo's ring finger. <br/>
<br/>
"You made it for me with your own hands, I'm truly flattered." Kiyotaka replied, stretching his own hand out to the alpha so that he could accept the hand-made wedding ring. Mondo was gentle as he slipped the ring over Taka's ring finger, his own, larger hands shaking with a gentle happiness. His smile wide, and beautiful, etched forever into Taka's memory.<br/>
<br/>
The omega hummed at the memory, once again admiring the handiwork of the alpha. He'd said it had taken him quite a few times, with how rough he was, the first handful of rings broke before he could make a proper one. But Taka was happy as he finished the story, gently patting his stomach. Feeling tired suddenly, he shifted in his nest.<br/>
<br/>
And in the silence of his room, he mumbled to his pup, "I can't wait to meet you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment if you enjoyed, I truly appreciate it and love hearing what people have to say!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiyotaka makes some headway while Mondo builds for the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! I was definitely gonna post this sooner but then like, I got caught up with more ideas that I want to write &amp; post to my public account. I might go through and mass edit the first few chapters too since I noticed a lotta issues + I wanna add trigger warnings to the chapters n'stuff. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
<p>TW For this chapter; Self-harm, thoughts of killing unborn child, and like one mention of sexual slavery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As days turned into weeks, Mondo had almost forgotten the warning that Kirigiri had sent him off with at the hospital before his beloved omega had been discharged. Kiyotaka had been, for the most part, healing. Despite the memories being fuzzy because of the severe shock and trauma of the attack, Kiyotaka was doing his best to move forward with a smile. He was strong, so so strong and Mondo was so damn proud of him. <br/><br/>The biker found himself waking to the sound of heaving and gagging coming from the bathroom one night followed by the loud sob that he'd quickly recognized as his mate had him shooting out of bed and barreling into the bathroom. There Kiyotaka is, leaning against the porcelain of their toilet and sobbing, one hand in his hair while the other is repeatedly hitting his stomach. </p>
<p>"Shit, Kiyotaka!" The sound of Mondo's distressed vouce causes the omega to pause, his tearful eyes blinking and confused, watching as Mondo crumbles to the floor beside him. The alpha is quick in pulling Kiyotaka's hand away from his stomach and gentle in threading the hand out of his hair. His heart sinks as he realizes what Kiyotaka had been trying to do. Part of him was mad, but he silenced that rage as he tried to tell himself this wasn't Kiyotaka's fault. As softly as he could manage, he asks, "What's going on?" <br/><br/>Kiyotaka's lips tremble as he fishes a small sheet of paper out of his pocket. Mondo can barely read the words scrawled across the page from how aggressively Kiyotaka was shaking. Slowly, he took the paper from those trembling hands and once the words were legible, he felt bile rising in his throat.<br/><br/><em>I'm watching you. Don't let your guard down. </em></p>
<p>It's scrawled across the paper in neat, near perfect handwriting. Almost as if it had been printed rather than written. </p>
<p>"I'll fucking kill him," Mondo spits, crumbling the paper in his own furiously shaking hand. In the moment that Mondo has let his eyes linger away, Kiyotaka had taken to pulling at his hair again and sobbing. It takes a moment to gently pull his hands away, the crumpled paper falling to the floor as Mondo takes to hushing the man as he cries. His face blue from how heavily he's crying, streaks of tears and snot running down his face. Mondo has to bite down a furious growl, telling himself that now isn't the time to think about murdering the man that dared hurt his beloved Kiyotaka. Now is the time to focus on his mate and care for him like he should have been doing. <br/><br/>"Hey, hey, hey, baby, listen to me." Mondo says, softly hushing the omega, taking to rubbing gentle circles over the others wrist with his thumb. "I ain't gonna let that bastard hurt you or our pup every again. Y'got it?" <br/><br/>"Our pup?" Kiyotaka asked, crimson eyes turning up to him, sincerely confused. A whine sounded in the omegas throat as he began to sob again. "I'm so sorry, Mondo! I almost killed our baby! I thought- I thought- Oh, I'm horrid!" <br/><br/>"Shh, no. It's okay," Mondo said, cutting off the weeping omega once more. "Kirigiri warned me that you might freak out and think that the pup wasn't mine. I thought that maybe since it'd been almost two months that ya wouldn't have tried to but it looks like I was wrong. M' sorry, baby." <br/><br/>Kiyotaka crawled into the alpha's lap, leaning his aching forehead against Mondo's pecs with a heavy sigh. There's a quiet moment as he takes in the soft comfort of the alpha's arms wrapping around him as though it were second nature. The smell of wood shavings mixed with Mondo's natural scent calmed him if only a little but the guilt still gnawed at his heart as they sat their on the tiled floor of their bathroom. It's cool against the bare skin of his legs. For a moment he had forgotten he was in nothing but boxers and an old shirt of Mondo's. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while, Kiyotaka sniffling until he could finally calm down, while Mondo in turn found himself releasing a calming scent, something he rarely did, as he calmly rubbed circles against the omegas back. The omega sniffles one last time before taking a deep, shuddering breath. </p>
<p>"I apologize for waking you." He mumbles softly, feeling the embrace of exhaustion begin to pull at his eyelids. <br/><br/>"Hey, don't worry 'bout it Kiyo." Mondo picked the omega up with ease, a smitten smile gently grazing his features as he admired the man in his arms. For a moment, he forgot about the note Kiyotaka had shown him as he carried the sleepy omega to their nest. "Just focus on getting some rest, okay? I love you." <br/><br/>Kiyotaka giggles, a light breathy giggle before wiggling into their duvet. He lifted the side of the blanket as an invitation for Mondo to wiggle his way in too, and with a hum the alpha followed, wrapping his arms tight around Kiyotaka and deciding that he sure as shit was never letting the omega go again. </p>
<p>"Hey, Mon?" Kiyotaka's voice is sleepy as curls in even more around Mondo. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"I really love you, too," Kiyotaka replies. Mondo expects him to fall asleep after that but instead, he finds himself giggling as Kiyotaka presses his lips against the sensitive skin on his neck. His next words are slurred and make Mondo's heart stir, "That's where I'm gonna mark you come our wedding day, got it?"</p>
<p>Pulling the omega closer than what should be possible, Mondo is grinning and nuzzling his head against Kiyotaka's hair. He can't hold back the adoration that fills his voice as he laughs, "Shit, bro, you're gonna be the death of me!" </p>
<hr/>
<p>Snow drifted sleepily from the dreary sky above as day broke. Fluffy and beautiful, and almost comforting in a sense. The first snow of December had always brought Kiyotaka a sense of calm. In the winter the whole world seemed to be at peace. In the bleak winter months everyone banded together, doing their best to bring happiness to others. <br/><br/>"Mm, babe, wake up." <br/><br/>Mondo's voice drifted through the blanket of sleep that Kiyotaka had found himself happily wrapped up in. He didn't wish to wake, even as Mondo's lovely voice and even lovelier cooking called out to him. It was warm in his nest, safe even. He didn't want to leave. <br/><br/>"Baby, c'mon. Wake up!" Mondo seemed to whine, drawing out the the end of his sentence as he shook his mate awake. As the days went on, it was becoming routine for Mondo to wake up first as much of Kiyotaka's time was spent sleeping, as much as the omega was loathe to do so. <br/><br/>Kiyotaka shifted with a groan, eyes fluttering open to meet his beloved alpha and what a site to behold. Mondo kneeled over him, shirt askew to reveal his gorgeous pecs, his hair wasn't styled yet, long strands of hair fanning over his shoulders and his eyeliner was gone. Mondo in his natural state looked gorgeous to him. <br/><br/>"Good morning love," Taka said with a smile, shifting so that he could sit up. When Mondo leaned forward to plant his lips against his, Taka hummed, happy to return the kiss. Mondo tasted like the apples he had bought the other day, along with a hint of something he couldn't quite place but the act was normal and he felt his heart buzz with excitement. <br/><br/>"Mornin' sleeping beauty," Mondo hummed as he pulled back to break the kiss. He chuckled as Taka squawked at the nick-name. "What, it suits ya! You've been sleepin' in a lot lately and you're a beauty." <br/><br/>"Honestly, stop your teasing! Wait- what time is it?" <br/><br/>"Noon; you looked real tired-"<br/><br/>"Noon! Mondo why didn't my alarm go off?" Kiyotaka shrieked, leaping from the bed and scurrying to the closet, Mondo's old t-shirt being flung somewhere across the room, Kiyotaka in too much in a hurry to focus as he huffed, "I have to meet with the governor in two hours to speak about the bill! Do you realize how important this is?" <br/><br/>Mondo gulped, eyes wide and guilty as he watched his mate dart from one end of the room to the other, "I'm sorry, Taka. You just looked so peaceful sleeping and you were real tired, I didn't wanna wake ya." He watched as Kiyotaka tore apart their dresser draw in search of a shirt.<br/><br/>As he found the one he was looking for, Kiyotaka was quick to huff out, "I forgive you, Love," before taking to pulling the shirt over his head. Turning on his heels he pulled his slacks up and grumbled, "You really should have woken me up though, I can't be late for this!" <br/><br/>"Do you want me to go with you?" Mondo offered, "You just woke up, I don't think it'll be safe to drive right now."<br/> <br/>"I'll be fine," Kiyotaka said, eyes focused as he adjusted his tie in their wall mirror. He shifted his gaze to meet Mondo's own, "Honestly, I couldn't ask you to take off any more work for me. I'll be fine." <br/><br/>Mondo wanted to argue that he didn't feel comfortable letting Kiyotaka go alone and that he'd already asked to take the day off, but decided against it as the omega dashed from the room, preparing to do something else. With a tired sigh, he stood and followed the omega out of the room. <br/><br/>Kiyotaka took a deep breath, turning towards Mondo as the alpha followed him out of their room, "I'll be going now, Love! I'll see you later?" <br/><br/>"Of course," Mondo replied, placing a gentle kiss atop the omegas head. "Be safe, okay?" <br/><br/>Taka giggled, "I should be saying that to you." <br/><br/><em>No</em>, Mondo thought, <em>I don't think you should</em>. <br/><br/>With that, Kiyotaka was gone, leaving Mondo alone with the breakfast that he'd been happy to cook for his omega in the hopes of cheering him up after the events of last night. With a sigh, Mondo took to cleaning up the food and putting it away for later. Kiyotaka would most likely forget to eat on his way home so Mondo would have to remember to heat if up before then, or they could eat it tomorrow.</p>
<p>With a dejected sigh, Mondo made his way towards their spare room. There was plenty to be done in there, after all. </p>
<hr/>
<p>To say that Kiyotaka Ishimaru was horrified as he pulled into the parking lot would be an understatement. His crimson eyes wouldn't leave the white-knuckled grip he held on the steering wheel. The sound of the radio prattling off news barely registered to the man. So much was riding on this meeting with the governor today. If the governor didn't sign this bill into effect... it was all over for Kiyotaka. <br/><br/>The note Void had slipped under their door in the night had also refused to leave his mind, but despite his fear he used it as motivation. <br/><br/>He had to get this bill signed. <br/><br/>The clock on his car radio read ten minutes until the required meeting time. While he was always punctual, he always made an effort to be even earlier than early. He could have sworn the clock 1:20pm only a minute ago. <br/><br/>With a deep sigh, Kiyotaka unbuckled himself and slipped out of the car. Wearily looking around the parking lot to the governors office. The same parking lot he was abducted from two months ago. He didn't want to come alone, but Mondo had work and couldn't take time off to come with him. And, Kiyotaka had already decided that it wouldn't be fair to ask the alpha to join him anyway, Mondo would most likely grow bored waiting for Kiyotaka's meeting with the governor to come to a close. He had always been quick to boredom and Kiyotaka could only imagine the trouble that would ensue had he been left to his own devices for too long. <br/><br/>Scanning the parking lot quickly for any signs of danger, Kiyotaka hurried across the lot. Far more vigilant this time than he had been back in October. He made quick work of stepping into the building, the big doors slamming shut behind him. He was safe now, and so released the breath he was holding in as he had stumbled through the snow. It was warm in the building, thawing the chill that had seeped its way into Kiyotaka's bones. <br/><br/>As he glanced to where the receptionist was, he stopped for only a moment to check his appearance in the window, making sure that he was properly presentable before making his way to the receptionist waiting at the desk. With a deep breath, he shook himself of his nerves. He needed to be calm, this situation was dire. He couldn't fail. He couldn't let his unborn pup, his mate, and the countless other omegas in his same position down. Everything was riding on this. <br/><br/>"Mr. Ishimaru, how wonderful to see you again!" The secretary chirped at the sight of him. She was a sweet woman, an omega in her late fifties. As soon as she heard the word of the bill Kiyotaka was trying to get passed, she had been on board immediately. "Are you well? We haven't seen you in a while, how are things?" <br/><br/>Ah yes, another reason Kiyotaka had tried to be early, the secretary was quite the chatterbox. Any other time he would have loved to speak with her, but he decided it best to keep it short for now, perhaps once the meeting was over, if it went well, he would break the good news of his pup to her. <br/><br/>"I'm well. I apologize for the rush, but is the Governor prepared to see me?" Kiyotaka asked, hoping his tone conveyed how he was feeling. <br/><br/>Thankfully, it seemed it had. The secretary nodded her head with soft smile, gesturing towards the hallway, "Of course, just down the hall to your left, deary!" <br/><br/>Kiyotaka nodded his thanks, turning and quickly making his way down the hall where the governors office sat. Daunting. This was it. It was now or never. </p>
<p>The governor was sitting at his own desk, stacks of paper scattered out before him and grumbling something. His head turned up at the sound of the door closing behind him, and at the sight of Kiyotaka, the governor smiled. </p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Ishimaru! How are you?" He hummed, pushing aside the stacks of paper and adjusting them so that the desk had room. Gesturing to the seat before his desk as the omega came forward, he says, "Please, have a seat!" </p>
<p>Kiyotaka smiled, sitting down before the governor. "Hello Sir, I'm well! I have the bill ready for you to read and discuss with me." </p>
<p>"Yes, I'd love to see what you've come up with, dear boy!" </p>
<p>Kiyotaka nodded, pulling a slip of paper from the manila folder he had tucked away in the folder tucked inside his jacket. He handed the paper to the governor who took it with a smile before reading it over with stern eyes. Kiyoata watched as an array of emotions crossed against the governors face and his eyes slipped across each line of writing Kiyotaka had put down. Each second that passed had Kiyotaka growing more and more anxious, but he bit it back, hands curling into tight fists in his lap. He was determined this would go well. It had to. </p>
<p>The governor finished reading the ideas with a sigh, placing the paper down on the desk before him. Kiyotaka watched nervously as the mans brows knit themselves together in thought. "I understand where you're coming from, Mr. Ishimaru. Though it will not be easy getting these ideas signed in a bill. I'm not sure how many people would be willing to back these ideas..." </p>
<p>"I understand, but I assure you that if you apply these ideas into a bill, you will be saving countless lives! I'm sure you've heard of the recent study that had said the percentage of Omega's is on the decline due to being attacked and forced into nonconsensual matings. Many are being killed off by their abusive mates and attackers." Kiyotaka stated firmly, his tone strong. He felt like he had back in October when he had first met with the governor: determined. "Right now there are omegas being attacked and sold and treated as nothing more than sex slaves. If you pass this, there's no telling how many lives you may save."</p>
<p>Some may have been surprised at the fact that he wasn't crying right now. He was such a passionate man of course, but even then, when he got into his speeches, he got into them. The words flowed naturally and he felt as if he was in his element. Slowly, he pushed the paper filled with his ideas towards the governor. <br/><br/>The governor hummed, eyes flickering from Kiyotaka before returning to the paper before him. "You're a tough cookie, Mr. Ishimaru. I can't argue that this bill isn't a good idea. The countless omega attacks that have been going on now..." The governor stopped, bit his lip in thought before sighing, letting his head fall into his hands. "My daughter, she's been thrown into the same situation as you're fighting against right now." <br/><br/>"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kiyotaka felt his heart break, eyes beginning to water. He couldn't imagine what has happened to him happening to his pup. "This bill, if you sign it Governor, I promise you that you can save your daughter. What ever alpha has taken her from you, I assure you with this he'll have no choice but to return her." <br/><br/>The governor nodded once more, his face grim. "You're a kind soul, Mr. Ishimaru. I... I shall sit on this and I will give you a call if we decide to sign this into effect. You're free to leave." <br/><br/>Taka gulped down his discomfort. There was no positive yes or no in that, but he prayed that the governor would agree. <br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Mondo peaked his head out of their spare room when he heard the sound of Kiyotaka's keys clattering against their key holder in the kitchen. Taka hadn't texted him before leaving the governor's office and for a time, Mondo had been worried but instead he turned back to what he had been working on in their spare room ever since the man had left him at noontime.<br/><br/>A crib for their pup. It was a little odd looking but it was sturdy. He was sure Kiyotaka would burst into tears of joy from the sight. He'd done so much to prepare the room without Kiyotaka's knowledge. In fact, the omega had forgotten about the room entirely it seemed, too caught up in a daze to get that bill passed. <br/><br/>Mondo hoped it went well. He took one more glance at their pups room, a smile gracing his lips as he slowly shut the door. The room once belonged to Daiya before his passing, so some of his things still lingered as Mondo couldn't bare to part with them. He hadn't been expecting to turn the room into a nursery so soon either, but he was sure Kiyotaka would be happy with the idea. <br/><br/>Kiyotaka was busying himself with removing his tie and dress-shirt. He shifted, turning his gaze towards the alpha as Mondo entered his room. "Good evening, Love! How was work?" He was quick to greet, turning to face the alpha, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. <br/><br/>"It went well, how did your meeting with the governor go?" Mondo asked, circling his arms around Kiyotaka's waist as the omega approached him. He took to gently nuzzling the omega's hair and the omega returned it with an appreciative hum. Of course, he had decided to stay home today to work on the crib, but Kiyotaka didn't need to know that. <br/><br/>"I believe it went well," Kiyotaka replied, tilting his head up to smile at Mondo with a wide, ecstatic grin, "The governor said he was going to think about it and give me a call. I believe he'll sign it into effect." <br/><br/>"Which means?" <br/><br/>Kiyotaka chuckled softly, pulling the bikers head down to meet his own in a gentle kiss before pulling away, his smile still unelieveably wide. "That man can't tear us apart like Kirigiri said he was planning to." <br/><br/>Mondo cheered, lifting the omega up, hands under his knees and steady on Kiyotaka's back. He kissed the omega triumphantly and the omega returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the alphas neck to give himself leverage. The omega found himself laughing for the first time in what had felt like months, each 'ha ha ha' ringing gently throughout their little apartment and Mondo was kissing him again with earnest. <br/><br/>When Mondo pulled away from the kiss, taking a deep breath before resting his forehead against Kiyotaka's, he mumbled out, "Hey, can I show ya somethin'?" The words came out a bit slurred in his eagerness. He could feel the extra weight of their pup as he held the omega and he couldn't hold the surprise back any longer. <br/><br/>"Of course, Dear. You can show me anything!" Kiyotaka replied cheerily, shifting in Mondo's hold so he was a bit more comfortable. In the past he would have argued against being held like this, but now as the alpha carried him to their spare room, the omega couldn't help but coo appreciatively, nuzzling against the alphas chest. <br/><br/>He peaked his crimson eyes open to glance at the door as Mondo gently pushed it open. He was greeted with the shade of a gentle baby blue. A few stuffed animals had been placed on a shelf Mondo must have hung to the wall to their right. And in the center of the room, a crib sat. Daiya's stuff had been placed carefully by the door as well, safely so as not to be broken.<br/><br/>Mondo sat him down on his feet, letting the omega steady himself. Kiyotaka walked across the room to the clearly hand-built crib. He ran a gentle finger over the wood, a pleased smile tugging on his lips. Kiyotaka was so proud of his alpha for pursuing his interest in carpentry, and even though Mondo hadn't yet lived up to his promise of building Taka a house, the once rough and tough bad-boy had already done a wonderful job of helping Kiyotaka build a family. He couldn't help the little sob of appreciation that slipped past his lips as he continued to trace the wood with his pointer finger. <br/><br/>Sheepishly, Mondo rubbed the back of his neck as Kitotaka admired his handiwork. He mumbled, "I built it myself, my boss lent me the wood I'd need and the paint. I wanted to show you later but I couldn't hold myself back any longer." <br/><br/>"It's wonderful!" Kiyotaka said, fat, crocodile tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. He stood up from where he crouched, turning to hug the alpha. "You're too good for me!"<br/><br/>"Woah, hey!" Mondo yelped, barely catching the omega in his arms and nearly being knocked on his ass as he did so. "Damn, Kiyo give me a warning!" </p>
<p>Kiyotaka sobbed, his hold on the alpha bone-crushingly tight as he whined, "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy, Mondo! Not only are you pursuing your dream, you've built something wonderful for our child! I'm so, so happy!" </p>
<p>Mondo could have sworn he heard his back pop from how hard his beloved omega was holding him but honestly, he didn't really mind it. Kiyotaka could snap his spine in half if he really wanted to with how strong he was and Mondo would laugh and thank him. "Hey, baby?" Mondo asked, gently running his hand up Kiyotaka's soft yet firm hips and up his side before gently letting his fingers dance across Kiyotaka's neck until his hand landed at its final destination at Kiyotaka's beautiful cheek. His thumb brushed gently against the omega's cheek bone, happy to have the omega so close to him. Mondo does his best to ignore the mating mark nestled in the crook of his omega's neck. Thoughts about it aren't important right now. </p>
<p>Kiyotaka mirrored his actions, humming appreciatively at the contact between him and his alpha. Rather than letting his hand land on Mondo's cheek as the alpha's had on his own, his hand found itself twirling strands of Mondo's long, unkempt hair between his lithe fingers. "Yes, dear?" Kiyotaka asked, his lips curling into a love drunk smile as his hands continued gently brushing through the long strands of hair he loved so much. Some time ago, Mondo had learned that Kiyotaka loved playing with his hair since it calmed him down and Mondo may have decided to wear his hear down a lot more after finding that out. </p>
<p>Mondo doesn't hesitate to pull Kiyotaka into a kiss. This one deep and passionate and filled with every ounce of love the men held for each other. Kiyotaka took the lead happily, canines gently chewing at the alpha's bottom lip, causing the alpha to groan in response and open his mouth just a bit, allowing access to the omega's ever curious tongue. Their tongues clashed for less than a moment, before breaking apart to happily explore the others mouth. </p>
<p>It felt like the kiss had lasted for minutes rather than a couple of seconds as they pulled away. Faces flushed a matching shade of red as the two found themselves panting, hands still holding onto their beloved tightly. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru, I love you so damn much, have I ever told you that?" </p>
<p>"Why, yes! I believe you make a note to tell me that every day. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Mondo Owada?" Kiyotaka replied with a sultry smile before guffawing at Mondo's flushed expression as the alpha pulled away. </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Mondo huffed, though Kiyotaka could tell his tone was playful as the alpha headed towards their little kitchen. He didn't even have to ask where the alpha was going, as the man added, "I'm gonna cook dinner, baby!" </p>
<p>Kiyotaka followed him towards the kitchen, one hand on his ever growing belly as he smiled. The atmosphere of their little apartment had an air of hope and tranquility and Kiyotaka couldn't wait to have their little bundle of joy running around. The other thought on Kiyotaka's mind was just how much he truly loved the alpha who was now rummaging through the cabinets and whistling a little tune as Kiyotaka took to happily sitting on the couch so that he could watch his alpha. </p>
<p>Things may have been hard, but in this moment, he was happy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me 5 hours to post this cause I kept getting distracted while editing and then my roommates came home and started being feral lmaoooooo. Get ready for the next chapter cause the boys are gonna cry!!</p>
<p>Also does it seem like my writing is improving? I feel like it is but idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>